The present invention relates generally to a method of repairing an aircraft engine mount and more particularly, to a method of repairing a bearing bore formed in an aircraft engine mount by utilizing a sleeve.
Aircraft utilize engine mounts to retain an engine. Typically, multiple engine mounts are associated with each engine. Several bearings are present in each engine mount, with the bearing pressed into a bearing bore. Forward and aft engine mounts are located between a wing of the aircraft and the engine. The bearings assist in transferring engine thrust to the wing. Aft engine mounts are located between the aircraft housing and the engine and the bearings in those engine mounts assist in transferring vertical movement of the engine to the wing.
Over time the bearings may shift within the bearing bore causing wear or damage to the bearing bore. At periodic intervals over the life of the aircraft the engine mounts are removed and the bearing bores are repaired. The inner diameter of the bearing bore is machined to remove any damage and the used bearing is replaced with a new bearing. Machining the bearing bore creates an oversized inner diameter and specially sized bearings are typically stocked to fit within the machined bearing sleeve. Obtaining and stocking specially sized bearings is costly due to the many variations and types required.
Accordingly, a method of repairing bearing bores in aircraft engine mounts without requiring specially sized bearings is desired.